Management of computer network resources and bandwidth consumption across a computer network are usually based on objectively measurable or determinable factors such as overall traffic across the network, speed of the traffic, number of users consuming or pushing data on the computer network, types of communication interfaces of the computer devices attached to the network, physical characteristics of the media carrying data over the network, the number and quality of nodes from source to destination, or the economic value of the user to the computer network, for example.
However, there is still a need for new network resource management systems and methods.